Of Cats and Dogs
by Pipsky
Summary: It's the Order's annual Halloween party, and Minerva is persuaded into going. In disguise... which leads to an amusing misunderstanding. Based on a challenge off the ADMM boards. Please R&R!


**Of Cats and Dogs**

**An early Halloween ficlet for you! This was written for Tabby Phoenix's challenge on the ADMM boards– although I did change it a bit. Hope you enjoy! I'll put the actual challenge at the end 'cause it's spoilery. **

* * *

There was a loud smash, and a girly scream as Albus Dumbledore entered the room, dressed as the back end of a hippogriff.

"Albus!" said Minerva, hurrying over to where he stood, one foot/hoof in a box of new (and now broken) inkwells. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve, and Vanished the broken glass littering the floor of her study. "Give me your foot," she commanded, healing it easily.

"Thanks Min," said Albus, the use of her nickname earning him a playful punch on the arm. "Sorry about the ink."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure there's some spare in the store cupboard."

"You shouldn't have left it on the floor anyway," continued Albus, oblivious to Minerva's snort of disdain. "It's a safety hazard."

"So is walking around dressed as the back end of a hippogriff." Retorted Minerva.

"Not quite!" said Albus, his blue eyes twinkling more than usual. "It's the Order's annual Halloween party!"

"Order? Annual? Halloween?" spluttered Minerva, who had gone into shock.

"Well, not annual quite yet. I'm hoping to start a new tradition! Halloween is that muggle harvest festival. You get to dress up, and people give you sweets!"

Minerva was beginning to see how Albus had been conned into this ridiculous idea.

"I'm not going!" she said quickly, before the words came out of his mouth.

"You have to!" said Albus, looking hurt. "Everyone's going to be there! Alastor's coming as the front end!" he finished, holding up a large stuffed hippogriff's head.

"I'm not dressing up."

"So you'll come?"

"I didn't say that!"

"I'll see you there!" said Albus, smiling as he walked out the door. "You must come as 'a form other than yourself' though!"

"I'm not dressing up!" she yelled, but it was too late, as Albus had already disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

Later, she was in her chambers, half her wardrobe strewn over her bed. "I don't have anything to wear." She moaned to herself, her portrait having gone off in a huff after Minerva had thrown a shoe at its frame, when it suggested she should go as Umbridge.

"_You must come 'as a form other than yourself"_ he had said.

Although… that didn't necessarily mean she had to dress up…

* * *

The entire Order had managed to squeeze itself into No. 12 Grimmauld place, with the exception of Tonks, who had been sent home by Molly for coming dressed as Snape.

"Where's Minerva?" wondered Albus out loud, whilst helping himself to a large slice of pumpkin pie. "She's never late."

"I'll have a look in the street," said Remus "She's probably on her way." He was just about to open the front door, when he was grabbed from behind.

"Mooney," said Sirius, his hands on Remus' shoulder. "Can I go look for her? Please? I haven't been outside for so long, and I'll be careful, I swear!" His nails were beginning to dig into Remus' shoulder in desperation.

"Fine," agreed Remus, somewhat reluctantly, but he was tired at seeing Sirius moping around the house, and knew how much he missed freedom.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!" squealed Sirius, as he transformed into his animagus form, and ran out the door before Remus could change his mind.

He slowed to a peaceful walk, looking back to see Remus closing the door. It was a relief to get out at last. When he'd ran away from home, he thought he'd never had to go back, and now here he was, trapped inside his childhood hell.

"Miao!" screeched a silver tabbycat, which looked somewhat familiar.

"RUFF!" barked Sirius, and chased after it, forget McGonagall, chasing cats was so much more fun!

He followed the cat down the road, steadily catching up to it. It was a dark, cloudless night, but he could rely on his sensitive canine nose to sniff out the cat, which was attempting to hide in the bushes.

* * *

Severus Snape was walking down the road, not striding in his usual intimidating manner, as he was thoroughly dreading the party which, much like Minerva, he had been tricked into attending.

He knew Albus would conjure some awful costume for him if he hadn't dressed up, so Severus had put on a pair of fake vampire fangs, as well as his normal outfit. He could tell the costume was working, 2 little girls dressed as fairies having burst into tears when they saw him.

Fingering his fake teeth warily, he was shocked when a cat jumped out of the bushes and flew into his arms, closely followed by a large black dog.

"Minerva?" he said, recognising the spectacle shaped markings around her eyes.

"Minerva?!" spluttered Sirius, transforming back into a human.

Minerva transformed back into herself, and Snape placed her gently on the floor, although he was smirking.

"Not.a.word" she said, fixing them both with the famous 'McGonagall glare' "Not a single word"

* * *

Here's the challenge_:_

_It's another Order meeting and Albus dresses up in something extravagant, Minerva in her same old boring emerald green gown. Albus suggests to her that she come to the meeting in "a different form" while he stalls the meeting. Minerva can't find anything "different" so she decides to go in her Animagus form, since Albus did say 'in "a different form"'.  
Meanwhile, everyone at the Order (which should include Harry, Snape, and Hermione, Fred and George and all Order members) everyone is wondering where their punctual Head of House has vanished...  
Sirius decides to check and slips out of Grimmauld Place as a dog to check - It's a dark cloudless night - Sirius sees a catlike-shape in the dark- he hasn't had fun in days ... he forgets about McG and chases the cat ...  
Which, in case it isn't obvious, is McG in her animagus form? Chaos, humiliating comments from Snape, etc._

Hope you liked it! If you've got this far, why not leave a review? :) Sorry if Snape is a bit OOC, I don't have much experience writing him.


End file.
